Sigo siendo tuya
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella Swan hacía 5 meses había roto con Edward Cullen, Entonces se propone declararle aún su amor y seducirlo hasta tenerlo a sus pies ¿Logrará su cometido? ¿Se arrepentirá a medio camino? TODOS HUMANOS/ ONE SHOT/ LEMMON.


Tomé mi cartera y salí rápidamente de mi departamento, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, lo había planeado durante mucho tiempo y ya no tenía por qué estar insegura de ello. No, por supuesto que no.

Mi ex me dejó hace algún tiempo y estaba cansada de sufrir y llorar por él, ya ni siquiera sabía que sentía por el susodicho, que mentira más grande, claro que sabía le amaba estúpidamente. Pero fingiendo no saberlo decidí que a fin de cuentas, que más da un revolcón más o un revolcón menos.

Caminé por la gran avenida, intentando darme seguridad, pero ¿A quien quería engañar? No iba a ser capaz de entrar a ese maldito edificio, claro que no. Desistí de la idea y me fui corriendo a la casa de las chicas. Alice y Rose eran mis mejores amigas, las mellizas del mal, siempre tenían buenos consejos cuando estaba desesperada y bueno este era el caso, necesitaba tomarme algo para relajarme, necesitaba compañía o cometería la imprudencia más grande del mundo: Decirle a Edward Cullen que aún lo amaba y seducirlo hasta que se rindiera a mis pies.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Rose.

—Rose, Hola soy Bella, ¡tengo una urgencia que tratar! —chillé por el teléfono mientras caminaba a tomar un taxi.

—_Bella, estamos en el departamento, te esperamos._

—¿Llevo algo? —pregunté. Siempre que teníamos problemas amorosos, nos preparábamos una pijamaza y teníamos noches de película.

—_Tráete el mejor vestido que tengas y tu maquillaje_ —chilló Alice del otro lado.

—Rose, dile a Alice que ya tomé el taxi —mentí.

—_Bueno, acá lo solucionamos_ —dijo Rose.

—Nos vemos —colgué.

Antes de tomar el taxi fui al supermercado y compré una botella de vodka, con las chicas tenía que desahogarme, fuese como fuese y si eso incluía borrachera y cañazo al día siguiente, entonces así sería.

El tipo del taxi me quedó mirando por el retrovisor, si sabía que ese vestido causaría ese efecto, pero lo buscaba en Edward Cullen, no en un viejo asqueroso taxista.

—Calle Lincoln, Altura 207, edificio Milenium, por favor —señalé.

—Así será, Dama —dijo el asqueroso taxista.

No tardamos en llegar, cinco minutos como mucho, la verdad podría haberme ido caminando, pero no dañaría mis preciados _Manolo_, así que prefería pagar una ganga por irme tranquila.

Al llegar cancele al taxista quien me tomó la mano al extenderle el billete y para evitar nuevamente ese repugnante roce le pedí que se quedara con el cambio.

—¡Bella! ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo Alice.

—Lo de siempre —dije tirando la cartera sobre el sofá.

—¿Te has devuelto a casa a cambiarte? —preguntó Rose.

—No —respondí tajante.

—Entonces ¡Dinos de una vez! —reclamó Alice.

—Edward Cullen, ese es mi maldito problema, hace cinco meses que me dejó y como estúpida y aun flipó por él —declaré enrabiada, lejos de que se me cayeran las lágrimas, ¡¿Qué lágrimas?! Si el primer mes quedé seca de tanto llorar, tenía rabia, más que con él, conmigo misma por ser tan estúpidamente dependiente.

—Pero… —Alice miró a Rose y continuó —Edward esta saliendo con otra chica.

—¡¿Qué?! —eso no lo sabía y el hecho de saber que estaba con otra mujer produjo un escalofrío a lo largo de mi columna.

—Alice, los vio juntos ayer en Central Park —dio Rose.

No sabía que responder sólo sabía que yo, la muy estúpida, iba a seducirlo. _¡Bien, Bella!_, me dije.

—¿Bella? —dijo Alice moviéndome del brazo.

—¿Qué? —dije sacando el vodka de mi bolsa, con mayor razón iba a darlo de baja esta noche.

—Lo siento, pero como tus amigas nuestro deber moral era decírtelo —dijo Rose.

—Pero, ¡Ya basta!, Edward Cullen no es la gran cosa, en este mundo hay cosas mejores para ti y esta noche nos iremos de _caza_ —dijo Alice.

—Tú y Rose no pueden —Rose estaba con Emmett y Alice salía hace poco con un tal Sam.

—Terminé con Sam —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué?, pero si ustedes andaban tan bien —dije intentando cambiar de tema.

—No funcionó y punto —dijo Alice mientras traía un jugo para acompañar el vodka.

—Este… Emmett y yo nos hemos tomado un tiempo —dijo Rose.

Eso si que era increíble _¿A caso cupido les estaba dando la espalda a todos?_

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con real curiosidad.

—Llevamos 5 años y me aburré la monotonía, no quería terminar con él, pero tenía que estar absolutamente segura —respondió.

—¿Segura de qué? —al parecer era la única que no estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo.

—De casarme con él —dijo.

—¡Oh! —fue todo lo que me atreví a decir.

Sonó el celular de Rose.

—Es Jasper —dijo susurrando.

Con Alice nos quedamos mirando y nos reímos.

—De verdad, Bella. Siento mucho por lo que estas pasando —dijo triste.

—Alice, ya me acostumbre, todo el mundo quiere ayudarme, consolarme, pero pase lo que pase y hagan lo que hagan nada disminuye mi dolor, lo peor es que soy la única que puede hacer algo con esto y no soy capaz, no mandó el corazón —terminada mi declaración me bebí el vaso de un solo golpe.

—Chicas, Jasper nos invita a su bar, dice que nada mejor que pasar las penas de amor y ¡¡adivinen!! —gritó la rubia.

—¿Me conseguirá una cita? —dijo Alice.

Todas reímos, sabíamos que a Alice las citas no le duraban más de dos semanas.

—No, mejor que eso…¡¡Tenemos bar libre!! —gritó eufórica.

Nos maquillamos y salimos directo al bar de Jasper.

Al llegar el guardia de la entrada coqueteó con Rose, pero no le duró mucho al enterarse que era amiga de su jefe cambio de inmediato el tono meloso de la conversación, seguramente creyó que eran más que amigos.

—¡Chicas! —nos gritó Jasper desde la barra.

—Hola, Alice —dijo Jasper.

Para nadie, excepto para Alice, era ajeno que este estaba coladito por ella. Aunque muchas veces le insistimos ella nunca nos creyó.

—¿Por qué comenzamos, Bella? —dijo Rose —No olvides que tenemos bar libre —dijo haciendo alusión a Jasper que sólo tenía ojos para Alice.

—Un whisky sin hielo —le pedí a Jazz.

—A las rocas, Bella —me advirtió.

—Ya, será… pero dos hielos como mucho —me reí.

Jasper nos estampó la mano con un timbre: free bar.

Alice se quedó conversando con Jasper, mientras que Rose y yo nos fuimos derechito a bailar con nuestras copas.

Nuestro cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música, mientras mirábamos a nuestro alrededor, debíamos buscar alguien _especial_ para esta noche.

Mientras estábamos en nuestra labor Rose se tensó y clavó su vista a mis espaldas, en ese mismo instante Alice corrió hacía donde estábamos.

—Bella, _inhala y exhala_, debo decirte algo —dijo Rose.

—No, voy yo primero, seguro es más importante —comenzaron a discutir con Alice.

—Vale, vale —las callé —Dale Alice.

—A Jasper le ha telefoneado Edward preguntándole si sabía algo de ti —dijo Alice nerviosa.

—¿Qué ha hecho que? —dije titubeante.

—Y en estos momentos ha ingresado al Bar y camina hacía _aquí_ —añadió Rose.

—¿Qué? Chicas _me vieron la cara de…_ —Rose me volteó dejándome frente a frente con Edward.

_¡La amiguita que me gasto!_ —pensé.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Edward.

—No —respondí y me di media vuelta llamando a las chicas para que me acompañasen.

Edward me tomó fuertemente el brazo.

—¡Oye tú!, ¡Suéltame ya! No soy tú _mujercita _para que me pasees por Central Park mucho menos que me tomes así, ¡Suéltame! —descargué mi ira contra él_… ¿Quién demonios se creía?_ Venir a hablarme ahora después de 5 meses, de seguro venía a sacarme en cara que tenía una _noviecita_.

—Bella, necesito preguntarte algo y te dejo en paz —dijo Edward aún sosteniéndome el brazo.

_Linda la cuestión, resulta que ¿Quien le dijo que quería que me dejara en paz?… en todo caso como si se pudiera si no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza menos del corazón, _pensé.

—Sólo eso y finiquitamos el problema ¿Ok? —si iba a jugar sería bajo mis condiciones, nunca más volvería a ser basureada por nadie, menos por él.

Salimos a las afueras del bar, la música era molesta y detestaba gritar para que entendiesen lo que decía.

—Tú dirás, mira que no tengo tiempo para perder contigo —dije fingiendo frialdad.

—Me han llegado rumores…

—¿Otra vez? —dije asqueada, según él la vez que terminó conmigo fue por _"rumores"_… otra vez con el mismo cuento… ni que me hubiese visto la cara.

—Si, otra vez. Son rumores que vienen de buena fuente. ¿Es cierto que te estuviste con Black al mismo tiempo que conmigo? —dijo atropelladamente.

Quedé sorprendida, tan rápido había corrido el rumor que yo misma había echado a andar.

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia, ya no va ni viene, tú y yo_, gracias a la madre santísima,_ no estamos juntos —me volteé y caminé hacia la puerta del bar.

—Respóndeme —bufó a mis espaldas.

Hice oídos sordos y entré al bar para ver a Alice besando a… a ¡JASPER!

Corrí hacía Rose quien estaba en la barra hablando con un tipo.

—Perdona —le dije al tipo —Rose ¿Viste a _tú_ hermana?

—No —de inmediato la volteé.

—_¡Madre Santa!_ —dijo Rose manteniendo la boca abierta.

—¡Eso se merece un salud! —pedí otro whisky y levantamos las copas.

—¡Ah! Bella, este es Royce —me lo presentó.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Bella, la mejor amiga de esa preciosura y aquel que le hace daño se las ve conmigo —dije agitando su mano.

Rose me reprobó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —le susurré al oído —. Prefiero a Emmett que a este pelmazo.

—Hasta la vista —le dije al tipo.

Me fui a buscar entretención cuando de frente me topé con James.

Esta fiesta estaba demasiado entretenida, pensé.

—Hola, hermosura —dijo James tomándome de la cintura.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunté.

—Excelente, me he encontrado con la chica más hermosa de la fiesta —sonrió pícaramente.

James era el rival de Edward en todos los sentidos, no se soportaban en absoluto, así que ¿por que no?, después de todo sería otro golpe bajo para Edward.

Comenzamos a bailar sensualmente hasta que sonó _Toxic de Britney Spears_, no es que me matará la chica, pero el DJ no podría haberle adivinado mejor, necesitaba una canción así, ya que Edward miraba, sentado de la barra, exactamente en esta dirección.

Fuimos a buscar unos tragos más, a esta hora llevaba como tres whisky's y unos cuantos tequilas, pero aún me mantenía de pie.

Comencé a contornearme al ritmo de la música dejando entre ver mi sensualidad, la verdad no me interesaba en lo absoluto mi pareja de baile, pero ver a Edward mirándome ya era mucho.

Comencé a bajar sensualmente mientras que James se volvía loco con mis curvas.

—Bella —me susurró al oído —. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro lado?

Sonreí, mi plan iba de maravillas.

No le respondí, simplemente lo jalé de la corbata y me lo llevé del lugar.

Al salir el posó su cazadora sobre mí y lo agradecí.

—¡Bella! —oí la voz que exactamente estaba esperando.

James se volteó con los puños apretados.

—¿Qué quieres imbécil? —gritó James.

—¡Deja a Bella en paz! —le gritó tan cerca que parecía inminente la lucha.

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia —dijo James empujándolo.

Y ¡Ya esta! Tenía a los chicos más guapos de Los Ángeles, peleándose por mi, no es que fuese ególatra, pero sin duda esto ayudaba mucho.

Sonreí, llena de gozo al verlos golpearse una y otra vez. Hasta que Edward le dio un golpe certero en el estómago, otro en la nariz y James quedó fuera de combate.

El _"triunfador"_ me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y me obligó a caminar.

—¡Idiota, no he dicho que me iré contigo! —reclamé.

—Te guste o no lo harás, no quiero que este imbécil se lleve el gozo de decir: "Anduve con la ex novia de Cullen" —dijo posesivo.

—Me las pagarás, Edward Cullen, tenía una noche larga que disfrutar —refunfuñé intentando soltarme de sus fuertes brazos, pero cualquier intento sería en vano.

Enfurecida me quedé plácidamente dormida en el coche de Edward.

Al despertar, estaba en un lugar conocido por mí, la habitación de invitados del departamento de _Edward Cullen_. ¡Oh, Dios!

Traté de enfocar con delicadeza lo que me rodeaba, la cabeza se me partía en dos, no era posible que viviera con un dolor así, entonces lo vi allí, sentado al borde de la cama.

—Buenos días —sonrió.

No le contesté, tenía tanta rabia que si no fuera por mi dolor de cabeza, le hubiese partido la cara de un golpe. _¡Que mentira más grande!_ No sería capaz, con lo lindo que es… y comencé a flipar de nuevo. Traté de mantener la compostura, no podía notárseme que estaba coladita por ese hombre.

—Ya veo, James te ha comido la lengua —respondió sarcástico.

Para demostrarle lo contrario le saque la lengua y fruncí el ceño.

—Toma esto, se te quitará la resaca que tienes después de tu alocada conducta —dijo entre risas.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —dije en respuesta mientras recibía las pastillas y el agua.

Me tomé las pastillas y bebí el agua.

—Gracias —dije cortante, debía reconocer que se había portado bien.

—¿Vuelves a ser dulce? —sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿Vuelves tú a ser un caballero? —golpe bajo. ¡_Toma eso!_ Dije para mí.

—¿Sigues malcriada? —volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sales con una _mujerzuela_? —pregunté aprovechando el momento.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —frunció el ceño.

—Te han visto —afirmé.

—Rumores…

—Los mismos por los que me dejaste —estaba desahogando toda mi ira, como siempre lo desee, pero aún así mi corazón saltaba como perrito faldero al ver a su amo.

Se acercó a mí con brusquedad y me estampó un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Me paralicé, _¿En que momento nos habíamos puesto cariñosos?_

Me abrazó fuertemente, me apegó contra él y continuó besándome. No corroboré con eso, todo lo contrario luché para zafarme de sus amarras y con fuerza golpeé su pecho, hasta que no pude más, me vi rendida una vez más a sus encantos.

—Rumores de los que ahora me arrepiento haberles dado crédito —susurró en mi oído.

Estremecí.

_¿Cómo le creía? ¿Dónde demonios estaba mi fuerza de voluntad? ¿Mi rencor? ¿Mi ira? ¿Mis penas? Todas esfumadas, me abandonaron en cuanto el posó sus labios sobre los míos._

Continué besándolo al ritmo que el me imponía, sus suaves labios comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro hasta llegar a mi lóbulo entonces allí dejó suavemente posada su boca.

—¿Sigues cabreada conmigo? —susurró.

No respondí verbalmente a eso. Le tomé fuertemente el rostro, le miré a los ojos y mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, lejos de ser sensual fue de rabia. Gritó a penas vio salir un hilo sangre de él. Sonreí victoriosa.

Tomó mis manos y se abalanzó sobre mí dejándome aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

Comenzó a besar la extensión de mi cuello y a acariciar mis pechos sobre la ropa. Hice lo propio con la suya, pero estorbaba demasiado, entonces me deshice de su camisa y él de mi vestido.

Sus jadeos y caricias era lo que había anhelado desde que me dejó. Había suprimido las sensaciones de placer cuando él me dejó, esos recuerdos no eran sanos, pero ahora salían a recordarme los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Él con brusquedad arrancó mis pantaletas dejándome desnuda.

Hice lo mismo con sus pantalones y ropa interior. Entonces allí logré verlo en su esplendor.

Se apegó suavemente a mí, provocando un roce exquisito entre nuestras partes intimas, parecían comunicarse solas, extrañarse mutuamente. Edward comenzó a recorrer mi bajo vientre besando incluso mi intimidad. Flectó mis rodillas y comenzó a jugar con su lengua, estremecí al sentirla tibia. Un escalofrío recorrió mi abdomen y se concentró en la boca de mi estómago. Estremecí.

Mi respiración era discontinua y desesperada, cada roce de nuestros cuerpos, fuese donde fuese erizaba hasta el más mínimo vello de mi cuerpo.

Entonces el me embistió con rudeza y sin previo aviso, un alarido salió en respuesta de tal sorpresa.

—E-Ed-dwar-d —logré decir.

El comenzó a moverse más rápido, más intensamente, sentí como sus paredes se engruesaron produciéndome aún más placer. El roce constante y la vigorosidad de Edward me estaban dejando estampada en la cama, sus caricias, sus besos constantes y el dominio del acto estaban haciendo que olvidase todo lo sufrido, todos los momentos horribles que había pasado.

Entonces al verme abstraída, embistió más fuerte y con más fuerza. No pude evitar jadear y gemir, Edward era el único capaz de lograr un verdadero orgasmo en mí, ¡Dios! ¡Si estábamos hechos a la medida! En aquel momento la presión en mi estomago estalló produciéndome un espasmo en todo el cuerpo y haciéndome delirar de placer. No tardó mucho tiempo Edward en dejar fluir su éxtasis.

En silencio se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—¡Eres perfecta! —susurró.

Contesté con un suspiro.

Me levanté de la cama, fingiendo que nada pasó y me fui a la ducha.

Necesitaba pensar. Me había entregado en bandeja a Edward y olvidé todo el sufrimiento anterior, _¿Qué demonios tenía que cuando plantaba su voluntad la muy tarada le hacía caso?_

Dejé correr el agua por mis músculos adoloridos y masajeé suavemente mis hombros.

Una vez relajada, salí del baño. Edward me esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

Fingí que no existía, _¡Que tonta!_ Claro que existía lo que había pasado entre nosotros era absolutamente real, pero no quería que notase mi interés en él, sabía que esto para Edward sería un revolcón y nada más.

—Bella —dijo al verme vistiéndome.

—Dime —dije tomando mi vestido.

—¿No vamos a hablar? —dijo atónito.

—¿Sobre qué sería?

—Sobre lo que pasó, por ejemplo.

—Yaaa…—dije con incredulidad.

—Bella, sé que yo terminé la relación, pero ya no aguantó más, necesito que vuelvas conmigo —dijo las palabras que quería oír hacía tanto tiempo.

—Bien dicho, tú necesitas que yo vuelva contigo, pero yo no te necesito —dije fríamente. Al parecer la ducha había surtido efecto.

—¿Y lo de ahora?

—Un revolcón más un revolcón menos, ¿En que influye una raya más a la cebra? Pasa inadvertida —sonreí sin darle importancia.

—Bella yo te quiero —suplicó.

—A ver… ¿Desde cuando a mi me interesa Edward Cullen? ¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo, desde nunca —dije y salí de la habitación.

Rápidamente tomé mis cosas y me marché su departamento.

Marqué el número de Alice.

—¿Estas bien? Edward llamó anoche para decir que estabas en su departamento —chilló por teléfono.

—Estoy bien, ahora marchó para allá. Nos vemos — y colgué.

Un brazo me sujetó fuerte en el vestíbulo del edificio.

Me volteó y me apretó contra sí, sentí su duro y fuerte pecho contra mí.

Edward me tomó el rostro y me volvió a estampar un fuerte beso que me dejó viendo _puntitos de colores_. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la dulzura de sus labios.

—Bella, esta vez no te dejaré escapar, no volveré a perderte —declaró —. Bella… ¡Te amo! —gritó en el vestíbulo y toda la gente que estaba en él se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

Esta bien, no podía negar lo que mi corazón sentía. Dí mi brazo a torcer, que más daba, amaba locamente a Edward Cullen y era una completa estúpida al negarlo.

Lo besé con locura y desenfreno.

—¿Qué más da, Edward Cullen? Si aunque lo niegue esto estúpidamente enamorada de ti —sonreí resignada.

Me tomó de la mano y subimos nuevamente a su departamento. Y bueno, obviamente la función continuó durante todo el día. No podía negarlo, hacer el amor con Edward era tocar el cielo para caer en los brazos del mejor ángel reclutado en la tierra. Y si, chicas lo siento, pero Edward es absolutamente mío.

* * *

**_Hola chicas, la pasión de un sólo día xD, si la inspiración me bajó era una antigua y idea y chan chan!_**

**_Quiero agradecerles sinceramente a Novaly Izazaga, Nikkioo, TanyaCullen, y a Miss Kathy90 por sus constantes reviews, se agradecen mucho, sirven demasiado para saber que opinan, si se ha impregnado bien la idea y para motivarse :) Gracias chicas..._**

**_Muchos besos a todos Y _**

**_Prospero año nuevo!!!_**

**_Manne  
_**


End file.
